Many board games are known in the prior art and individual games require various skill sets in order to play them effectively. There remains room in the art for additional games that provide an incentive for the players to utilize various combinations of skills in order to be successful at the game. The present invention is directed toward a novel board game that encourages users to utilize skills in crossword puzzles, trivia, vocabulary and mental recall.